My Reason To Live
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Harry has no reason to live. Draco gives him one.


I looked at your sleeping face. I ran my fingers on your hair; it was so soft. My fingers were running down to your cheek, then to your lips. I kissed you softly, and was afraid you would wake up. Every time your lips touch mine there is a warm feeling in my heart. Memories began floating in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Memories played in his head. Reminding him of days when he always thought he was going to die.

Voldemort was dead in Harry's sixth year. His minions, the Death Eaters, had been sent to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's kiss. Lucius Malfoy and his wife were two of them.

Many died during the war including Arthur and Bill Weasley. Ever since then the Weasley's shut Harry out, blaming him for their deaths. Hermione sidde with the Weasley's. The others Gryffindor's and the rest of school ignored him. They no longer wanted anything to do with the Boy who lived after the Dark Lord had been defeated. It pained Harry so much. He felt he had been lied to, that he had been used.

He was walking on the lakeshore. Not caring that the rain was pouring down so heavy it made his whole body wet. He didn't care anymore. He stood there just staring at the lake, with a blank look on his face.

He took out a razor from his pocket, and cut his wrist with it. Fresh blood ran down from his wound. He looked at his blood; there was no reason to live anymore. No one would cry for me. No one. 'I have no reason to live anymore'.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and it mixed with the rain. He closed his eyes, waiting for his death. He felt something ... no... someone suddenly touch his wrist. He opened his eyes, and emerald met silver. It was the last person he ever wanted to see.

Gently, the said person bought his bleeding wrist to his lips, kissed it and murmured a healing charm. The only thing in Harry's mind before he surrounded by blackness was 'Why?'

When he regained consciousness, he realized he was still alive. Someone had healed his wound. He looked around to figure out where he was. He was in a room he had never seen before. 'Where am I?' then he remembered the person who approached him before he passed out.

A soft voice broke his thought. "I was wondering when you would wake up." Harry looked up to the sound to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. Worry was in his face. He moved to sit beside him.

"Are you alright now?" his voice was full of concern. Harry just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Draco took the wrist he had cut and ran his fingers on it.

"Don't do it again," he said. His voice was hard but Harry could hear plea in it. They locked eyes.

"Why did you care?" Harry asked him. He didn't know why Draco bothered to help him. Why didn't he let Harry die? Wasn't that what he'd always wanted?

Sorrow filled Draco's eyes.

"Because I care. Because if you die, then I will follow you." He said solemnly. Confused, Harry asked him,

"Why do you want to follow me? You hate me. Why did you waste your time to save me? I'm nothing to you." He shook his head, unwillingly to cry. Eyes down, not wanting the other man to see his face

"I don't have a reason to live. I don't deserve to. I'm better off dead. Then everyone will be happy. You'll be happy and... " He began to rant.

"NO!" Draco stopped him. He looked up was shocked by the sight. Draco's face was full of tears. Harry opened his mouth to say something before he grabbed and held him tightly.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Draco screamed

"Don't you ever say that you don't deserve to live! Don't ever say it. Don't... you're everything... everything to me. My heart, my soul, my world, my everything..." he sobbed. Harry was confused, 'What does he mean?' He couldn't mean what Harry was thinking.

"I love you... I always loved you..." Draco pulled back but not let Harry go "I never hated you, all these years I've been tormenting you was because of my parents. If they had known my feelings for you, they wouldn't hurt us. I had to act as if I hated you. But I never hated you... how could I when I love you so much?" he cried praying for Harry to believe him. He stroked Harry's cheeks tenderly.

"You do have a reason to live. Me. Or am I not worth it?" Draco asked, afraid what the answer was.

Harry gazed into Draco's eyes to see the truth and love for him. Tears fell down his cheeks. The others followed only to have Draco brush them off. "Are you..." he choked on a sob "Are you for real? Do you really love me? Me? Even if I have nothing to give you?"

A smile appeared on Draco's face "Yes. Only you. And you can give me something.." he touched Harry's chest where his hear it was beating "This... you can give me this. I don't ask you to love me back. Just try to, but I will never push you to. Your happiness is what I wish." he vowed.

Then Harry did something that made him surprised but happy at the same time. He hugged him. With trembling hands Draco hugged him back. Resting his head on Harry's temple, inhaling his scent. Soon they both fell asleep holding each other.

Since then Harry lived with Draco in Malfoy Manor. With his parents in Azkaban, all the Malfoy's belongings, manors, money in Gringgots, and others things now belonged to him.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall in love with Draco. He always was there when Harry needed him. His smile always made Harry feel like there was a bird living in his heart. His hugs always calmed Harry every time he had a nightmare. He always made sure that Harry had everything he needed. He would do anything to make Harry happy.

He still remembered the night he decided to confess his feelings to Draco. He was so nervous and Draco had misunderstood him, thinking Harry wanted to leave him. He looked calmly at Harry and said that it was okay if Harry wanted to, although Harry could hear the sadness in his voice and his eyes were betraying him.

Not knowing what to do, Harry grabbed his arm and kissed him. Draco froze, thinking he was dreaming but Harry's words proved it was not a dream. "I don't mean it like that, I'm sorry I made you think like that." He said softly. Draco's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I... I love you Draco, I really do." He heard a sharp breath and continued, "These past few weeks have been a miracle for me. I'm so happy, you make me happy, and then I realized that I started to fall in love with..." he didn't have the chance to continue for Draco's lips had sealed his lips.

He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. Draco kissed him with all his might, pouring all his love into the kiss. It was the greatest gift he ever had; Harry.

It's been 5 years since that day. 2 years after they got together, Draco had proposed to him. And Harry would have been the most foolish person on the Earth if he had said no. Which he would never do, he loved Draco more and more day by day. So he said yes, because he wished to be with Draco, forever.

And every morning Harry woke up, he would stare at his husband's face. Like what he was doing right now. He always woke up before Draco after they made love the night before.

He was so beautiful like this. He removed a hair falling down over his face.

------------------------------------------------------

"I love you...," I whispered in your ear, and kissed him again. This time you wake up, and slowly your eyes are fluttering open, revealing a pair of beautiful silver grey eyes. You smiled at me, it was a beautiful smile, so I smiled back. "Hey..." you caressed my cheek and kissed me.

"I love you..." you said. "I love you to..."

Nothing feels more right than to have your arms around me. You gave me the reason to live.


End file.
